A Wish From The Fairy God Mother
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: How do the team try to make things better for our favourite couple trying to celebrate their first anniversary when they are on different continents? R&R Rated for last chapter. -xx
1. Chapter 1

**A Wish From The Fairy God Mother**

**A/N:** I'm not sure where this idea came from, I just sat down and started to write, and this is what the result was ;)

Hope you all enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

It had been painfully obvious to the team that Sara was missing her husband, and who could blame her.

He was in Sorbonne, whilst she was halfway across the world in Las Vegas.

With a nine hour time difference between the pair, even talking on the phone was hard to do. Grissom was teaching when Sara was sleeping, and Grissom was sleeping when Sara was working.

They stole a few moments a day where they would ring each other, just for a few minutes. To get to talk at all was better than nothing.

Then they had their cyber dates. They always worked through their schedule to arrange a time sutiable for both, where the could spend and hour or two on a video call to each other. They would talk about their days, any interesting cases that Sara worked, which Grissom was only too eager to hear about. They talked about Grissom's lectures, and Sara would suggest a few ideas of tactics he could use in the seminars. Grissom was alway eager to hear about the team, he missed them dearly, they were like a family to him.

But, it was nothing in comparison to how he missed Sara. She was his family. His beautiful, young, intelligent bride. He physically ached without her.

Sara was much the same. Even though she had been gone six months, it was like six months without half of herself.

Of course she visited him every couple of weeks, for a weekend on an entire week if she could get that much time off from work. She had become so accustomed to her life with Grissom whilst in Costa Rica, and then when they moved to Paris.

The mornings lying in bed curled up together before going for coffee and crossiants or crepes, before Grissom had to go to his lectures. When he returned, they would go for a walk through the beautiful city, before returning home to spend the night together.

They rented an apartment on the Champs-Élysées, a prestigious avenue in Paris. Admittedly, it was a little out of the way of Sorbonne, but Grissom would rather have the beauty that surrrounded him on the Champs-Élysées. The extra twenty mintues or so commuting was worht it.

With its cinemas, cafés, luxury specialty shops and clipped horse-chestnut trees, the _Avenue des Champs-Élysées_ is one of the most famous streets in the world, he wasn't about to miss out on that.

At night, it was breathtaking. The Arc de Triumph lit up the sky and in the distance, the glittering lights from the Eiffel Tower was astounding.

The only downside for Sara, was there was nothing for her to do only wait for Grissom to return to her. She couldn't go to his lectures with him, and their research had been stalled as they awaited funding. She wandered around the alien city, trying to find her barings and find something to amuse herself.

When the call came from Ecklie, she did instantly want to return, but she never expected she would miss Grissom as much as she did.

She had started waking when she should be sleeping, knowing he would just be returning from his lectures to the lonely apartment, and she would ring him and talk away.

It was worth her tiredness in the mornings.

Although shw wouldn't admit it, the team noticed. Greg, Nick, Catherine, and even Ray had all expressed their worries, not to the firery brunette, but to each other.

She was pale, and the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep were evident. Greg had also mentioned she seemed thinner.

Apart from those few minor details, she was still the sharp-witted Sara Sidle, now Grissom, everyone loved, or hated for that matter.

Often, without meaning to, one of them would stumble across Sara speaking to Grissom on the phone, and she seemed radiant as she spoke to the man she loved. Her smile extended from ear to ear, and her laughter was like music.

She worked hard, even better than how she used to. The break away had done some amazing things to her, nobody could deny that much.

As Greg and Nick conversed quietly in the break room, the gap-toothed beauty being the object of their discussion, Catherine made her way in, picking up the coffee pot and pouring herself a generous amount. The coffee had improved recently, and she could only hope it was a permanent thing.

"I think that's a great idea, Greggo, well done!" Nick applauded, grinning.

Catherine turned to look at the boys, her eyes asking the question for her.

Greg smiled at her, beckoning for her to come forth, to which she hasily obliged. Gossip was her middle name, and this seemed juicy!

"Spill." She urged as she took a seat on the opposite side of Greg, leaning into him.

Greg glanced around, ensuring the coast was clear before he began. "Well, you know how Grissom and Sara's anniversary is coming up?"

Catherine looked a little blank, until now, she hadn't known. Nick picked up on this and laughed slightly.

"It's okay, Cath, we didn't either. Dumbo here, overheard her talking to Bugman on the phone, and she mentioned it."

Greg smiled smugly, proud that he was the first to know.

"Well, she kept that to herself." She muttered, a smile on her lips.

"You know Sara, intensely private..." Greg trailed off, before Catherine nudged him to continue. "Oh yeah! Well, they seemed to be discussing about how she won't be able to get over for the anniversary, because we are so short here, and she doesn't want to ask for time off, with everything going on, so she's going to ask for the week after instead.

"I was thinking, that we organise for Grissom to come here, as a suprise to dear Sara. It'll make her day. Give her a few days off, and let them have some time together." Greg beamed, obviously very proud that he had thought of such a thing.

Catherine considered it for a moment before she spoke, "There is only one problem with that, as Sara said herself, we are short-staffed."

"Ah, Greg and I already discussed that. We have no problem covering her shifts for her, and one of Day's owe's me ah... favour, that I'm sure I can call on now to get some extra help around here." Nick offered, smiling. Sara was like a sister to him, and she knew just how much she loved Grissom.

They had had such a hard time together, her trying to get him to begin a relationship, his constant rejection, then when it finally happened, Natalie came along, and then Sara left. Now they were living on different continents!

Catherine mulled it over in her head, before nodding, a grin on her lips. Oh, this would be fun to organise. "Alright then, that's what we'll do. When is it, Greg?"

"Um, next Saturday th-..." He had begun, but was cut off as his eyes caught the brunette heading towards the breakroom, chatting away into her phone which seemed glued to her ear.

He cleared his throat and nodded in her direction, to let them know the conversation was finished until a later time. "Yeah, Nick, Saturday. Football Game, you in?" He asked, hastily changing the subject.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh slivghtly as Nick responded, a little too enthusistically.

Sara did as Catherine did once inside, pouring a cup of coffee, the phone still to her ear as she laughed, turning to face the team who were all looking at her innocently.

She looked a little concerned now, raising her eyebrows. "What?" She asked, wondering why they were all starring at her.

"Umm.. You up for a football game, Saturday?" Nick offered lamely.

Sara rolled her eyes, setting her coffee down on the table. "I gotta go, Gil, the boys are trying to take me to the dark side of football. Have a good day, and I'll phone later." She paused for a moment, her smile growing. "I love you too, Gil." With that, she disconnected, setting the phone down as she picked up her coffee now.

She looked between the three of them, her eyebrows still raised.

"Seriously, guys? Football? Surely there is something better we can do on Saturday." She said, not wanting to be stuck at a football game, it most definately was not her thing.

The three plotting CSIs shared a look, and Greg smirked, "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something better." He just couldn't help himself.

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wish From The Fairy God Mother: Chapter 2**

**A/N: **I had intended to submit this as one full story, but then I decided it would suit better in chapters ;)

I have it fully finished, so I will be updating every day!

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

They only had eight days to prepare this, and make everything perfect. Just like Grissom and Sara, the three of them stole every moment they could to discuss this and make sure it was perfect for the pair.

Of course, before anything could be done, it had to be cleared with Grissom. If he couldn't get time away, well then it simply wouldn't work out.

Catherine had decided she would take that under her own control, and once shift had ended that night, she gave her oldest friend and former boss a phone call.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Gil, Cath. Long time no talk! How have you been?"

"Cath! It has been quite some time, I'm sorry for being out of touch. I'm good thanks, how're you? And Lindsey?"

"We're both doing fine, but we can talk about that at a later stage. There is something more important to discuss now."

"Is it Sara? Is she okay?" Grissom sounded worried, anxious. Catherine's tone had been a bit too serious for him.

She laughed ever so slightly, smiling softly. He really cared for her. "Relax, Gil, she is fine apart from one thing."

"What thing?"

"She misses her husband."

"Well, her husband misses her too, very dearly." The sadness in his voice was unmistakeable.

Catherine silently sent a prayer to the Big Man in the sky, hoping Gil would be able to get away. "Well, as I am a very well trained CSI, and I found out something you both have been keeping a secret from us. Your anniversary."

Gil sighed at the mention, feeling his heart become a little heavy at the thought. heir first wedding anniversary, and they wouldn't be able to soend it together. "We saw no need to tell anyone, seeing as we cannot celebrate it."

"Well then call me your Fairy-God Mother because I'm here to grant your wish."

"What are you talking about Cath?"

"Well, Greggo, Nick and I have been working on a plan, all we need to know is if you are free from next Friday to next Monday?"

Grissom thought for a moment, before responding. "Sure, I could move a few things around, why?"

"Well, we want you to fly out here, and suprise Sara for your anniversary. We ahve her covered here, Nick is oulling in a favour to get a CSI from Day's to help out, and the three of us will cover her shifts."

Grissom was left speechless for a few moments, and all he could do was stammer a thank you.

"Hey, what are friends for, Gil? Anyway, you know a happy Sara, is an easier Sara to work with, and you will make for an very happy Sara, so we are really doing this for our own selfish reasons, not for the fact you two are our closest friends, and we love you both dearly."

Gil chuckled, in a much better mood now than he ever expected. He would see his beautiful wife in just over a week. "All right, all right. Is there anything I need to do?"

"Just go shopping and get the girl a lovely present, and be awaiting further instructions from me."

"I will, Cath. Talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, and see you soon. Take care, Gil."

She hung up, flipping her cell shut and grinned. Everything was going according to plan.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **Awh, aren't the guys so sweet :D

But will everything go according to paln, like Catherine expects it will?

Reviews!

-xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wish From The Fairy God Mother: Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Seeing as the last chapter was quite short, I decided to upload this one too :P

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

The week seemed to pass by in a blur for Grissom, he was living on a buzz, breathing for the day so soon where he would get to see Sara again. It had only been three weeks since they had last seen each other, but could you imagine three weeks without the one person you truly loved more than anything in the world?

Catherine had been quick to let him know his flight times. He would land in Vegas at eleven o'clock, on the Friday night, the day before their anniversary, and he would fly back out Monday night, after clearing the day off with his bosses at the University.

He didn't like keeping things from Sara, but he knew this was worth it. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again, hold her body to his, feel her lips moving against his.

So he had made fake arrangements with Sara, that they would have an extra long cyber date that night, both open a glass of wine and possibly watch a movie. He knew it would be so much better.

Sitting in his cramped seat, surrounded by hundreds of others, he filled himself with thoughts of what was to come. He was on the plane, ready to go. He would see his wife in a few short hours.

Meanwhile, for Sara, her evening seemed much more bleak. She had never witnessed such a bad case of decomp in all her years working as a CSI.

She was glad Catherine had given her the case to work solo, so that there was nobody around when she had to run from the crime scene to throw up. It was absolutely revolting!

The body had been contained in a barrel, under very hot, humid conditions, whoch had resulted in it turning quite literally, to a soup. She didn't think she would ever be able to rid herself of the clinging odour.

After she gathered all the evidence required, and returned to the lab, avoiding as many people as possible, she set to processing, trying not to breathe in too often. She wouldn't be able to wait until she reached her apartment before taking a shower, and she was silently thankful they had showers here.

Hours later, once she had finished, and there was nothing more that could be done until Doc Robbins completed his autopsy, as best he could, and until trace came back from Hodges, Sara decided to indulge herself in a much needed shower.

She made her way to the locker room, groaning inwardly as she met Nick and Greg in there, smiling excitedly. "Still excited about this football game?" She asked, as she opened her locker.

"Well, it smells like you've just played a football game, or ten." Nick teased, grinning.

Sara shot him a glare, but the smile on her lips showed she wasn't as mad as she seemed.

"Funny, aren't you, cowboy?" She shot back, pulling out the spare set of clother she kept with her for emergencies such as this.

Without a second look at the pair, she slipped into the shower rooms, setting her folded clothes on the side as she picked up a towel and slipped into the cubicle and pulled the dark curtain so she was hidden from view.

She stripped off, tossing her worn clothes over the side into the opposite cubicle. Soon enough, the water was running and she was singing softly to herself as she let the powerful stream hit her body, and she scrubbed furiously, until her skin hurt.

Greg and Nick waited outside, grinning. Cath had given this case to Sara on purpose, it couldn't have worked out better! Well, maybe for the dead guy, but that wasn't the matter right now.

Greg quietly made his way into the shower room, spotting the clothes Sara had brought with her, and he grabbed them, grabbing the discarded ones also.

Minutes later, when Sara turned off the water, and towelled herself dry, wrapping it around her body, she pulled the curtain back so she could get her clothes.

Where the hell were they? She looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen. Taking a quick look in evry cubicle, she realised that even the ones she had just worn had gone missing.

She padded into the locker room, trailing drops of water from her wet hair behind her as she went.

She opened up her locker, expecting to find them there, but to no avail. What on earth would she do now, she couldn't go around in a towel all night!

Desperately, she reached for her cell, giving Catherine a quick call and asking her to come to the Locker Room as soon as possible, and sooner rather than later.

Moments later, a smiling Catherine entered the locker room, having just sent Nick off to fetch Grissom from the airport and bring him back to Sara's apartment, after giving him the spare key that Sara had given to her in case of emergencies.

The Locker Room was empty, and when she called out Sara's name, she chuckled silently as Sara's response came from the Shower Room.

"What was so urgent, Sara?" She asked, putting her acting skills to use.

"My clothes have gone missing, so I was wondering if you had anything spare that I could borrow just for the night." She asked, hopeful.

Catherine grinned as she nodded. "Of course, just give me a second." She turned on her heel and returned a moment later with her clother for her.

Of course, Catherine had this all planned, and she had picked them especially for Sara. Oh, she was devious.

Sara's mouth fell when she seen them. Black, very tight jeans, and a low cut emerald green top which sara knew would hug her as if it were a second skin. What was even more shocking, was the lingere she had to go with it, and that was exactly what it was. A black lace thong with matching bra.

"Don't worry, they're new." She said as she handed them to Sara.

"I can't wear these, Cath!" Sara exclaimed, although taking the clothes.

"Sure you can, they'll suit you."

Sara opened her mouth to protest, to ask for something else, even one of the forensic jumpsuits she knew Catherine had, but Catherine cut accross her.

"Just put them on you girl, and I'll take you to your apartment so you can change into your own clothes and then finish off here, deal?"

She didn't get a response from Sara, just a mumbling rant as she turned into the shower stall to dress in what she felt like made her look like a stripper, no offence to Catherine.

When she emerged, Cath grinned, winking at her. "Gorgeous."

"Can we just go?" Sara asked, already making her way to the door.

Catherine happily followed her, walking with a bounce in her step after the grumbling CSI, walking fast to avoid the stares.

She had no idea what was waiting for her, well, who exactly.

_**xxx**_

**A/N: **Poor Sara! But _hopefully_ things will get better for her.

Reviews ;)

-xx


	4. Chapter 4

_**xxx**_

Grissom had been delighted to see Nick, after such a long time, but more so, he was delighted to be back in Vegas. He had missed the city.

The had had plenty of time to catch up as they sat, not so patiently waiting in traffic. Grissom had never seen the roads so busy, it was just typical.

Before they pulled out from the airport, Grissom had sent Catherine a text to tell her that they were just leaving the airport. Catherine hastily replied, informing him that she was just leaving the Lab with a very grumpy Sara, and that it was a good thing he was here to cheer her up. He couldn't help but shuckle as he stowed his cell back in his pocket.

They should get to Sara's apartment sooner than Catherine would, they had it timed that way. It would give him the chance to put his things away, and have a little look around before Sara arrived. He grinned brightly at that thought.

As the minutes passed, his frustration grew. The traffic seemed to be at a complete stand still. He knew things couldn't go exactly to plan, it was never that easy for them.

He sighed and leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes on the blinding lights of Las Vegas.

He thought about what he had gotten for Sara as their anniversary present. he had put a lot of thought into it, even before Catherine had warned him that it better be good.

It was a necklace he had went through a lot of trouble to get, and most of it ended up being hand made to get it exactly perfect.

A butterfly, but not just any. The _Glaucopsyche xerces, _an extinct species. The colouring was so brilliant, a mixture of every colour purple painting it's wings. So rare, so beautiful, it was just like Sara.

Not only that, it was Native to the Sunset District of San Francisco, which was where they first met, where he first fell in love with her.

It was the prefect gift.

He opened his eyes again, forcing himself to sit up straight. He glanced over at Nick, who seemed just as frustrated as he was.

"We've got at least another ten minutes in this traffic." Nick complained, like a child, impatiently waiting. He just wanted this to go right for his friends.

As if timed, Grissom felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, _buzz, buzz, buzz._

He quickly pulled it from his pocket, flipped it open and clicked the center button to display the message, and he felt is face drop. "They're at the apartment." He sighed. He had wanted to suprise Sara by being there when she got home.

That wasn't going to happen.

He speedily replied to Catherine, telling her the dilema he was in.

It hadn't taken Cath and Sara long to reach Sara's apartment, and Sara was thankful for that. She felt so odd dressed like this, she wasn't used to showing so much skin.

She quickly glanced around her walkway, ensuring there was nobody around who might see her as she opened her car door and made a dash for her front door, quickly searching for her keys in her pocket. The damn things were so tight!

Catherine pulled her cell from her pocket, expecting Gil's message to read that he was waiting inside. What she didn't expect, was that he was ten minutes away.

Oh no!

Sara had just gotten the key in the door, about to turn it when she jumped, clutching her chest. Catherine had shouted her name, something Sara definately didn't expect.

"What, Cath?" She hissed, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Um.. We need to go to the store, I need... Milk!" She said as she raced towards Sara, putting her hand on the door knob, to stop her from opening it.

Sara just stared at her Supervisor for a moment, before shaking her head as she turned back to the door, unlocking it and pushing the door open. "We can go once I get chang-... What the hell is this?" Sara demanded.

Once the door was opened, and she flicked the light on, she was met with what usually was her dining/kitchen area. Set on the table was a large vase of colourful flowers, with a card that clearly said 'Happy Anniversary!" and it was signed from the entire team.

What really set it off, was the large banner which Catherine had instructed Greg to hang earlier, and to ensure it wasn't crooked.

Catherine sighed, hanging her head. "It was meant to be a suprise.. You weren't supposed to see it yet, I'm sorry Sara.. It didn't go according to plan."

"Didn't it? I think it went quite well." A voice piped up from the open doorway.

Sara's head shot up, not ready to believe that this was really happening. Of course, she had recognised the voice immediately.

"Gil. You're here."

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Did y'all think Grissom would make it? What super bugman powers did he use to get there, eh? :P

Hope you enjoyed! And I shall be updating again soon. Thinking of changing the ending a little bit, should I make this my first attempt at a smut, or leave it nice and romantic?

let me know in the reviews!

-xx


	5. AN

**A/N:** Alright, guys, I know I promised faster updates, but for now they're going to be greatly delayed.

My Uncle, who had been suffering from cancer, recently was told that it had spread to his brain. Yesterday, he slipped into a coma, and today he passed away.

So, for now my main concern is my family, and I hope you all understand. I wil be updating again probably next week, or the week after.

I'm sorry guys.

Rest in Peace, Uncle Jimmy 3

-xx


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wish From The Fairy God Mother: Chapter 5**

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the long wait with this chapter, and even more sorry that it isn't up to my usual standards.

I want to thank everyone for their kind words when they heard of my Uncle, I do really appreciate it all.

I hope y'all enjoy.

-xx

_**xxx**_

Sara stood rooted to the spot, her mouth hung wide. He shouldn't be here, he should be on the other side of the world.

She couldn't believe that here he was, standing on front of her, his cheeks flushed slightly, his hair ruffled, and he was panting ever so softly. He was so damn adorable!

"How did you get here?" The two women asked in unison.

Speaking mainly to Sara, Grissom smiled. "Well, the trip was offered so kindly to me, and I couldn't think of anything better to be doing. I flew, obviously. And I should have been here before you got home, but we were stuck in traffic, and I got impatient, and practically ran the rest of the way."

Before she knew what she was doing, she practically threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his body, and his snaked around hers. Their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss, burning deep from within them both. It had been too long.

If it weren't for Catherine clearing her throat behind them, they would have stayed like that until their lungs screamed for oxygen. Gingerly, they pulled away, their cheeks flushed with embarrassement.

Catherine was beaming, her hands clasped together. Sara slowly pulled from Gil's grip, to stand behind him, the grin on her lips spreading from one ear to the other, her eyes sparkling with delight.

Catherine made her way to the pair, and she gave Gil a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes, we are genius', and you can remind me of that at a later stage, but for now, I will leave both alone." she beamed looking at the pair.

"You were involved in this, Cath?" Sara asked incrediously.

"I'm not just a pretty face, Sara. And nor are the boys." Catherine beamed as she left the house, closing the door behind her.

Sara was still in shock and she looked back to Gil accusingly. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

He held up his hands innocently. "Will the not just a pretty face excuse work for me too?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

Sara grinned, kissing her husband once more. "I can't believe you're here." She whispered softly to him.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the sofa in the living room. Sitting down, her pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her, to which she happily obliged. It had been so long.

"I got a call off of Cath last week, they had been planning it, apparently it was all Greg's idea. If I may quote, I believe she said 'A Happier Sara is an easier Sara to work with'." He couldn't help but tease.

He felt like he was on an adrenaline rush, here simply holding his wife in his arms, savouring every moment of it like a starving human would savour the taste of their favourite meal.

He softly kissed the top of her head, just inhaling the her sweet scent. "God, I have missed you, Sara."

Sara shifted slightly, so her eyes could meet his, a grin on her lips. "I've missed you too, but let's not worry about that. You are here now, and for our anniversary. This is much better than a video call and a bottle of wine." She laughed softly.

"Well, I must say, Mrs. Grissom, you certainly are dressed for the occasion." He grinned, brushing his hand along the length of her bare arm, sending shivers through her body as he allowed his eyes to drink in the beautiful sight before him as they swept over her body.

Sara blushed ever so slightly, looking down. Everything made so much sense now. "I can't believe I am a trained CSI, and I missed out on all of these clues. Nick and Greg stole my clothes, knowing I would ask Catherine for something to borrow, and she had this waiting. New lingere." She trailed off, mumbling to herself.

Grissom's eyes lit up when he heard her last words, grinning. "New lingere, eh? Well, I must inspect them." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sara pursed her lips, grinning back at her husband. "I think that can be arranged, Mr. Grissom." She teased, kissing him softly before taking his hand and tugging him in the direction of her bedroom.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Well, there you are! Grissom has returneeed!

This was the second last chapter, and I promise for all you dirty minded smut lovers, there shall be smut in the concluding chapter ;)

BUUUT (there are always but's)

Only if y'all review ;)

You know where the button is :P

-xx


	7. Chapter 7

**A Wish From The Fairy Godmother: Chapter 6**

**A/N:** So here it is, the final chapter!

With lots of smut for ya'll ;)

This took a little longer to work with, 'cause it's my first attempt at smut, and it took forever before I was even halfway happy with it :P

A special thanks to CSI-GSR-BILLY-LOVER, Greg'sgirl5, gsrfan34, Moochiecat, and gsr309 for your continued support and reviews throughout this fic!

Enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

Just as Sara's hand reached the doorknob to her bedroom door, the doorbell rang, followed by a series of loud knocking.

Sara sighed in frustration, causing Grissom to laugh softly.

"There is always something." He mumbled as Sara dropped his hand and trudged to the door, reluctantly pulling it open to reveal a beaming Nick.

He winked at Sara, and looked at Grissom who was standing just behind Sara now. "I was going to leave this until tomorrow," He said, motioning at the small suitcase he had brought from his car, for Grissom, "But Cath said there might be something in it you want to give Sara tonight."

Sara raised an eyebrow, but smiled, taking the suitcase from Nick and leaving it just inside the door.

Grissom was relieved, he had completely forgotten about the present! "Thank you so much, Nick." He confessed, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks a million Nicky. For everything." Sara beamed, "But if you don't mind, I want to spend some time with my husband." She said with a wink, causing Nick to chuckle, and Grissom to blush softly.

"Don't mention it darlin', have a nice night you two, see you Monday, Sara." He said as he made his way back down her driveway, leaving the married couple alone, finally.

Sara laughed as she closed the door, shaking her head ever so softly as she turned to face her husband after locking the door.

"What was all that about, eh?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, her lips pursed as she awaited her answer.

"Well, I got you an anniversary present of course, I'm sure that was what Catherine meant." He said as he slipped his arms around Sara's waist.

Sara couldn't help but laugh softly as she kissed his lips chastly. "Well, Mr. Grissom, I don't know about you, but I think that the present can wait a little longer, because right now, I want something a whole lot more." She purred with a wink.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Sara's lips were on his, in a hot, passionate kiss.

They never broke the kiss the entire way down the hallway to Sara's bedroom.

Sara's tongue slowly ran across his lips, looking for access which he willingly gave to her.

Their tongues battled for dominance in the kiss.

Sara only realised they were in her room on the bed when she felt the soft sheets beneath her body.

Grissom reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling back to look at his stunning wife. She looked gorgeous.

Sara grinned up at him as she slowly started to unbutton his shirt with nimble, well experienced fingers.

"I think you are too over-dressed for this occasion." She said, her eyes locked with his.

He grinned as his fingers gently ran over her soft lips, and she slowly kissed the tip of each finger.

Once his shirt was undone, she pushed it off of his shoulders and he helped her take it the rest of the way off his body, dropping it to the floor.

Sara smirked as she ran her hands down his chest, gently scraping her nails across his skin, causing a shiver to run through Grissom's body.

Hungrily, he turned them over, so Sara was on top, just so that he could rid her of her clothing.

She smirked down at him, moving to kiss him, but he stopped her, rather impatiently. "Your turn." He said huskily.

Sara grinned as he ran his coarse hands up her side, sending a wave of fire through her body. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her rather revealing green top, and eased it over her head, almost moaning just at the sight of her breasts. Catherine really had gone all out.

A firery red lace bra stood out against her pale skin, leaving him almost panting. "Wow.." Was all he could manage to say.

He reached around to unclasp the bra, wanting access to these breasts as quick as possible., but he was stopped by Sara, taking a hold of his hand.

She wanted to do it.

She reached around to the clasp, and expertly unhooked it, very slowly, leaving Grissom in prolonged agony.

She winked as she slipped it from her lean body, revealing her full breasts and hard nipples to her husband's awaiting eyes. He had no hesitation in quickly leaning forward, capturing one nipple between his teeth and sucking on the swollen nub softly, tweaking the other with his fingers.

Sara moaned, tilting her head back as she arched her back, wanting him to take more. She ran her fingers up into his hair, pulling his head more towards her.

Grissom grinned against her breasts, switching to the other nipple, and latching on. He dropped his other hand from the now neglected nipple, and used it to work with her very tight jeans, quickly unfastening the button and slipping them down her hips.

He broke the contact, smiling up at her as she looked back to him, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"I've missed you." She whispered softly.

"I've missed you too, honey."

She slowly shimmied out of the jeans, kicking them aside, and sitting back a little so Grissom could get a proper look at her.

She was amazing, and his look told her everything he thought. He turned them over once more, and slowly kissed his way down her neck, her chest, over her abdomen and down her thighs, softly tugging the thong down, until it was off of her completely, leaving her totally naked before him.

He kissed his way back up her long, slender legs, nestling himself between them, his eyes locked with hers as she pleaded silently with him for what he was about to do.

He leaned forward, tracing his tongue slowly across her folds, sending shivers through her body as she moaned, gripping onto the bedsheets. Grissom loved the sounds of her moans, it only encouraged him to continue.

He slowly moved up to the hard nub, swirling his tongue around her clit, as he slid two fingers into her hot, wet pussy.

A long moan left her lips as she arched her back, her eyes flickering closed as one hand travelled down her body, interlockiing her fingers in Grissom's greying hair.

"Oh, Gil... Gil, yes..."

Sara's hips bucked against his movements, and she began thrusting her hips in time with his fingers sliding in and out of her wet pussy.

Grissom loved how he made her feel, and he continued, sucking on her clit softly, every now and then grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub.

He couold tell she was close, so he sped up, slipping another finger inside her, as he pumped them in and out, as he heard her moans increasing, coming faster and louder.

"Gil... Oh God... I'm so close... Gil... I'm coming.. Oh Gil!"

Her orgasm washed over her in waves of pleasure coarsing through her veins as she moaned his name.

Grissom lapped up her juices, slowly pulling his fingers from her. He kissed his way up her body slowly, over her soft skin as she came down from her orgasm.

She was smiling by the time he kissed her soft lips, and she could taste herself from his tongue. Not breaking the kiss, she turned them over so she was on top now.

"Your turn." She whispered as she busied herself with quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers before sliding the off with a helping hand from Grissom, who was eager to free himself from his restraints.

Once they were slipped off, she had much less hassle removing his black boxers, tossing them carelessly aside.

She grinned up at him, and he smiled back, knowing what was coming.

She gently wrapped her fingers around his hard cock, softly blowing hot air on the head of his cock, causing his eyes to snap shut and a groan of longing to leave his lips.

Sara slowly took the head of his cock in her mouth, sucking softly on the head as she ran her fingers down his shaft. She could feel him struggling to stop himself from thrusting his hips, as he knotted his hands in her hair.

Knowing this, she slowly bit by bit, took more of his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the pulsating head as she started to suck a little harder.

Grissom couldn't stop himself, thrusting his hips ever so softly into her warm, hot mouth. It felt so nice.

Sara started to speed her movements up, sucking a little harder as her hand moved up and down his shaft in time with her movements.

He was already so close, panting and moaning her name. All he wanted was her right now, properly.

"Oh Sara... Please... I want to be in you... Now..."

His words were music to Sara's ears, and she pulled away with an audible pop, but ensuring to swirl her tongue around the sensitive swollen head, causing him to moan loudly.

She kissed back up his body hastily, and once her lips touched his, he turned them over so he was on top, with his cock pressed right at the enterance to her wet pussy.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready.."

Once he heard those words, he carefully pushed his hard cock into her tight pussy, moans leaving both of their lips as he entered her fully.

Their eyes were locked intently with each others, making the whole thing more intimately between them.

He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, giving her a few moments to adjust to his size.

"I love you Gil." She whispered softly to him.

"I love you too." He replied as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss as he began to thrust slowly, in and out of her sweet pussy.

The kiss deepened as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Sara wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, as she began to rock her hips in time with his thrusts.

Sweat glistened on their entangled bodies as his thrusts became deeper and faster, bpth of them moaning deep into the kiss, their hands roaming over the bodies of the partnes they had missed so much.

It didn't take long before they were both nearing the edge, and Grissom broke the kiss so he could watch his wife as she orgasmed.

"Sara..." He moaned, reaching the edge.

His thrusts became an almost frenzy as he came hard, moaning her name as he shot his cum deep inside of her.

The feeling was too much for Sara, and she felt her second orgasm wash over her, so much better than the first, her eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lower lip softly.

"Gil... Oh yes..."

As her moans began to fade, Grissom slowly slid out of her, before collapsing on the bed next to her and taking her in his arms.

He kissed her head softly, and she turned in his hold so her chest was against his.

"It just gets better every time, Gilbert." She said with a cheeky grin, quite tired now which was to be expected.

"It really does... Happy anniversary, honey." He whispered softly against her skin.

"Happy anniversary, Gil." Came her mumbled reply.

In moments, they were sound asleep in each others arms, something that would have never happened if it wasn't for their Fairy god-mother.

**Fin!**

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Weeeel, how did ya'll find it?

I hope everyone enjoyed! And thanks so much for everyone who has taken the time and reviewed! I appreciate it.

Rach ;)

-xx


End file.
